Old Friends, New Places
by GunmaRacer624
Summary: Adam Crash is looking for some old friends. A tip leads him to Miami where he reunites with Brian. The happiness of the reunion is soon shattered when Adam receives a call that sends him from Miami to the streets of New York City.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and the Furious series or any of the characters in it. I also do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this story

Please enjoy and R&R

***Interview Room, Los Angeles, California***

Two men were in the room, one standing and one sitting. The one standing was Agent Bilkins of the FBI. The guy sitting had a shaved head and sideburns and was there when O'Connor was undercover. It had been almost three years since Brian O'Connor abandoned the force and left. The guy in the chair was the last person who might know where everyone, with the exception of O'Connor. Bilkins already knew where O'connor was. O'Connor didn't seem like the type to be in Miami.

They caught the guy sitting on a street racing raid downtown. It was a lucky break really. Some junkie wanted off the hook and said there was racing down by the industrial park. This guy drove a black 350z which got cornered in an alley while he tried to escape. The two men stared at each other for about ten minutes. Then the silence was broken, Bilkins was the first to speak, "We've spent a lot of time looking for you, Adam. It's been awhile since Toretto bounced off the grid. You have anything to add to that because what you have may help you. If you know what I mean?"

The one sitting thought about what Bilkins had said and then he decided to reply, "Ok, I got it. Yeah, I knew Torretto and the gang, I also knew Brian. I was there when Brian first hit the scene all the way to Race Wars. When he ditched in the night I followed him and Mia when he followed Dom. I saw them trying to take that truck and I saw Brian save Vince's life. I saw him let Dom go and then I drove off. Are you happy now."

Bilkins decided to throw the kid a curveball, "Did you know Brian was an undercover cop"

A smile appeared on Adam's face, "Actually, I did know."

Bilkins was facing the mirror when Adam replied. He spun around at his answer, "How?"

"By luck really, about a year before all this happened I was busted for speeding by an officer Brian O'Connor. He looked a lot like Brian Spillner, the street racer. Connecting the dots honestly, are we done? "

"For now," Bilkins stood there staring at the guy in the chair. He could have this guy thrown in jail in a heartbeat, but he decided against it. He would follow him, track his car he would lead them to Torreto whether he wanted to or not, "Alright Adam, you're free to go."

"Thank you," Adam stood up and turned to leave.

"Crash, don't leave town, we're not done here," Bilkins warned the racer.

"Whatever," Adam opened the door and walked to the front entrance. His brand new black 350z sat right in front of the doors. He had just gotten it two months ago and it looked like he had to get another car. Adam knew what was going to happen. He got in and started the car up. Adam spoke to his car, "I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to get rid of you, they probably have you wired with GPS and I can't have them following me so lets go." Revving the engine, the 350z blazed out of the FBI parking lot. The car got on the nearest highway heading east.

***Jay's Car Place, Houston Texas***

The 350z made a hard turn off the street in to the first car lot he saw with potential. Adam got out of the car and went up to the office. He knocked on the door and young guy about the same age as him walked out. "What can I do for you," he young guy asked.

"I want to sell my car," Adam told the guy.

"Cool, I'm Jay I own the place, where's your car?"

Adam pointed to his 350z, "There."

"You want to sell that! It's brand new, has custom candy black paint and sweet ass Enkei rims and with what you've done to the outside, I'm guessing 300hp." The young man was freaking out at why anyone would want to sell the 350z.

"400hp actually, I'm looking for something different and from the street your lot has some nice choices." Adam had scanned the lot from the road. It had Hondas, Nissans, and Mazdas and a variety of other cars. Adam threw out a suggestion to the guy, "How about 20,000 for the 350z."

"Absolutely, I'll bring out the papers and the cash." The guy knew this was a steal and so did Adam. A wired car was worthless to Adam. He scanned the lot again looking for specifics. The young man brought out the papers and the money five minutes later. Adam signed the papers and handed over the keys. "What kind of car are you looking for?"

"Something with potential, most likely Japanese," Adam explained.

"Sure," the guy replied, "We have a lot of choices. We have some civics and some 240sx's. Oh we just got this in." The guy walked over to a red R33 skyline, "This is probably the best car we have right now." Adam wasn't interested in the car. He never really liked Skyline especially R33's. He looked over the lot and found it. Adam jogged over to it dodging the rest of the cars,

"This is what I want," Adam had his mind made up.

The guy caught up to Adam, "You want this RX-7. There's a newer one on the other side of the lot. This is a '93 Efini FD3S RX-7 series 5. We have a '02 model over here, it's much better"

"I want this one, not the '02," Adam opened up the passenger side door. Sweet, Adam thought to himself. It was a right hand drive. He shut the door and popped open the hood. "Ah the rotary engine, beautiful isn't it?"

"I guess so," he replied.

"How much is it," Adam asked while he was checking the rest of the car out. White paint job with a few scratches, stock rims, torn seats, not to mention a rather large dent on the left side door.. This stuff could be fixed way easy.

The guy was in shock at how someone would turn down an R33 Skyline and a '02 RX-7 for a beat up '93 Efini RX-7. "Five grand," he answered.

"Done," Adam signed the papers and gave the guy the five grand. He took the bag that had the rest of the money in it and got in his new car. He put the keys in the ignition and the rotary engine of the FD roared to life. Adam peeled off the lot in a new car and a new life.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana***

Adam pulled up to an intersection next to a convertible Corvette with a guy and two girls. The guy in the Corvette revved the engine, "Hey dude how are you supposed to get any ass in that thing," the girls in the back of his car giggled.

"I may not be able to get any ass in this car but I can still whoop your ass in it," Adam replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, on green I'm gonna leave your ass in my dust," and with that the guy revved his engine even higher. The stoplight turned green and they were off. They were neck and neck and the Corvette was getting pissed at how a piece of crap car could stand up to him. The Corvette went wide and then tried to slam into the FD. Adam saw this coming a mile a way. He slammed on the brakes and watched as the Corvette went straight into a fire hydrant. Adam laughed and revved his engine than was gone before they could even blink.

Adam still couldn't help but think that guy was right. His RX-7 looked like hell and he had to fix that. He pulled into a garage and switched of the engine. He got out and walked to the door. He opened the door and rang the bell on the desk. A young girl, maybe 24, in coveralls appeared in front of him, "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to fix that," pointing to his FD sitting in the driveway, "This thing needs a complete overhaul: new paint, rims, interior, gauges, nitrous and turbo. Oh, and I need to have this done ASAP."

The girl stared at him, "Ok, this is gonna cost a pretty penny though, roughly twelve thousand.

Adam reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a stack of bills, "Here's thirteen. Is that good?"

Her eyes widened, "Hell yeah that's good. I'm Jansyn by the way come back in a week and I'll have this done."

"Good," Adam turned and walked out. He would need to get a hotel luckily there was a Motel 6 next door.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana ***

***A Week Later***

The whole week had been a waiting game for Adam. He went to the garage daily and got the same answer from Jansyn everyday, "It's not done yet come back later."

Today was the day though, it had been one week. Adam checked out of his hotel room and walked over to the garage. He walked into the office and saw Jansyn talking on the phone. When Adam came near she hung up the phone. Adam gave a winning smile, "It's been a week baby, tell me my cars ready."

Jansyn was a little shock at Adam's flirty side. When he came in the first time he was rough and in a way shy. This was new but hey he was cute. It must be that boys and their cars thing. "Right this way _baby_," Jansyn said and she turned and went to the back behind the garage, "Here it is."

Adam stared at the car that was in front of him. There was no way it was his. The dents and scratches were gone along with that ugly ass olive green paint. Instead the new paint was candy black like his old 350z, but it had flame vinyls that started white and changed to blue. Those stock rims had been replace with some Momo rims which Adam had never seen before. He could only speak in single syllable words, "Oh my God!"

Jansyn looked proudly at her creation, "I know huh. You haven't even seen the engine yet." Adam was still in complete shock. Jansyn went over and popped the hood. "I added a NOS nitrous system and a HKS turbo system as well. This baby's probably pushing 400hp at least with everything I've done to her."

Adam turned and stared at Jansyn, "I think I love you," and with that Adam walked over and wrapped his arms around Jansyn.

***Jansyn's Garage and Cosmetic Shop, Baton Rouge, Louisiana ***

***Ten Minutes Later***

Jansyn finally got enough air to speak, "Ok, you can let go now."

Adam let Jansyn down, "Oh sorry, my bad. I just can't believe what you've done to the car and to think I only got this car less than three weeks ago. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Jansyn stared at Adam for a second then asked him a question, "It's kind of obvious what you're gonna do with the car but I wanted to ask where are you gonna go?"

Adam calmed down a little bit and pondered the question, "I guess I don't know. Maybe I'll keep heading east. I hear New York has a pretty fly racing scene." Unbelievable, he didn't even know where he was gonna go. He knew he was runnig low on cash and he needed to race soon.

Jansyn decided to help Adam out a little bit, "I here Miami has a sweet scene to, plus there's plenty of girlies you can chase after. My cousin races down there. He keeps on asking me to come down."

Adam considered his options, "Alright we're going to Miami."

Jansyn was shocked beyond anything that had happened so far, "What do you mean _we're _going to Miami?"

Adam smiled, "I mean you and I are going to Miami. So get packed we're leaving today."

"How can you ask me to go to Miami with you. One, we're not even dating. Two, I barely know you. Three, I have a job." Jansyn put her hand on her hip when she was done as if a final statement she wasn't going.

Adam walked over and stood in front of her, "Alright, I'll tell you why you're coming with me. One, you've been working on my car for a week, we've basically had sex already. Two, it's a long drive to Miami. Three, you own the place. You can take time off whenever."

Jansyn stared at Adam and surprisingly admitted defeat, "What the hell let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **If you're a little confused the story takes place after 2 Fast 2 Furious. The first chapter was kind of long, but I hope I can make each chapter a little shorter than that.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Fast and the Furious series or any of the characters in it. I also do not own any of the car companies mentioned in this story

Please enjoy and R&R

***Highway Just North of Miami***

The black RX-7 was blazing down the highway pushing 100mph. The city of Miami was less than five minutes away. The night was just starting to come alive. Adam was swerving through traffic avoiding semis. Each time he looked at one that day came back to him. He thought he knew Dom and the crew. He thought they were friends. After he got himself established he would find them and ask why. His memories were always blasted away by Jansyn's constant barrage of questions. This was probably the sixth one so far or maybe seventh he lost count. "Hey Adam, where are you from anyway?"

Adam couldn't help but smile, "You know back at your garage you were right. You didn't have to come. My question is why did you?"

She turned and looked at him, "I guess I couldn't refuse. I mean I needed a vacation and the fact that you're kinda hot didn't hurt your chances, but you didn't answer my question. Where are you from?"

"You never give up do you," Adam laughed as he downshifted to avoid a moving van. The turbo let out a whine as Adam shifted back up, "I'm from L.A., you?"

"I'm from here actually. You know what's really surprising I didn't think a road trip would actually be fun with you," now it was Jansyn's turn to laugh.

"Really," Adam wasn't really shocked at that comment. He had been kind of cold at first. Adam was about to explain his attitude when Jansyn's phone rang.

Jansyn flipped open the phone, "Hello, oh it's you where the hell are you," Jansyn turned to Adam, "It's my cousin, he says take the next exit into Miami, then get on J street." She turned her attention back to the phone. While she was talking to her cousin Adam got over in the exit lane and downshifted to second gear. He came to a stop at an intersection.

"Which way do I go?"

Jansyn pointed off to the side, "He says take a left and J Street should be right there. Then take a right and follow it till you hit the docks. He said he'll be there."

Adam took the left and the right on J Street, "Tell your cousin thanks."

"Alright," she started talking on the phone again, "See you soon, love you too bye."

The RX-7 was finally obeying speed limits. He didn't need to get busted in his first five minutes in Miami. When they got to the docks a there was a road closed sign.

Jansyn slapped the dash, "Damn that idiot, the road is closed."

"No it's not," Adam rolled down the window. The sound or loud music and revving engines told him they were in the right place. "Lets go," slamming on the gas, the FD roared down the street toward the sources of the sound. They took a right and there everything was. The streets were filled with tuners and even some muscle cars. There had to be at least fifty to sixty cars at least with about three hundred people. There were three cars at the starting line: a red and orange RX-7, a purple Eclipse Spyder, and a Silver R34. Adam checked out all the cars, "Looks like you were right Jansyn, this is a sweet scene."

She smiled and pointed to a spot, "Park over there off to the side of the starting line. Let's go say hi to my cousin."

"Cool," Adam parked the FD next to a couple of Civics. They got out and Adam looked around. She was than just right about the scene, the ladies were beyond fine. Adam didn't really know if he should be checking out other girls, but his situation was Jansyn was unconventional to say the least.

"Hey Adam this way, he's over there," Jansyn grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him to the starting line. They weaved there way through the crowd of people to get to the cars. Jansyn shouted to get her cousin's attention, "Hey, O.J. over here." The guy leaning on the RX-7 turned around.

"Jansyn, girl you finally came," Jansyn gave O.J. a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I did," she said releasing her cousin. "It's been a long time since I've been home."

Adam stood back and watched Jansyn and her cousin. The guy seemed cool, he had enough girls around him to fill a music video. He was kind of tall wearing clothes and a beanie that matched his car. Adam coughed to make his presence known, "Ahem."

O.J. turned and looked at Adam, "Oh, you must be Jansyn's boyfriend, I'm O.J." He stuck his hand out to Adam.

Adam grasped it, "I'm Adam and not quite man." It was really true even though they just came all the way from Louisiana together.

"Oh sorry man," O.J. apologized and turned his attention back to Jansyn.

Jansyn stared at the two guys in front of her. "O.J., Adam was at my shop and convinced me to come down here after I fixed his car." She pointed to Adam's RX-7 over between the Civics.

O.J. checked out the car, "Nice ride man, looks like you put some time in to it."

"Actually, I put the time into it. When he brought it to me it was a piece of shit." A smile grew over her face.

"I had just gotten the car," Adam answered, "You cousin is a miracle worker. Anyway I was hoping to get some racing done."

"This is the place to do it," O.J. saw what Adam was trying to do, "Why don't you run with us tonight. Always fun to see what some fresh blood has to offer. You in?"

Adam knew he had just gotten his ticket in, "Hell yeah I'm in. Let's do this."

"Ok man, pull your car up to the line." O.J. smiled at the thought of wiping the floor with a newbee.

Adam jogged over to the FD. He opened up his door and slid in the Sparco racing seat. Shoving the key into the ignition, he made the RX-7's rotary engine roar to life. Adam revved the engine twice and pulled forward up to the starting line. Getting out of the car he motioned toward O.J., "Let's race."

O.J. smiled again, "You might wanna find out who you're racing against," then he went over to the group of racers.

Adam closed his door and walked over to the group. O.J. introduced him to everyone, "Hey Adam, this is Tej. He organizes everything around here." He pointed to a guy with cornrows, holding all the money. "And these two guys are Brian and Rome." His time he pointed to a black guy and a person Adam knew all to well.

"It's been a long time Brian." Adam didn't take his eyes off his old friend. It had been almost three years since he last saw Brian.

"It sure has Adam. The question is can you still race or have you lost your touch." This time Brian didn't take his eyes off Adam.

The rest of the group just stared at the two racers. Tej finally spoke up, "Yo Bullet, you two know each other?"

Brian still didn't take his eyes off Adam, "A long time ago. Hey Adam you haven't answered my question."

"I may have gotten a little bit rusty, but I'm still good enough to beat you." Smiling, Adam and Brian shook hands. "Game on Brian."

If you guys have any Ideas or tweaks let me know. I'm always open to suggestions.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry that it's been so long had finals and family stuff.

The rev of engines and the screams of people filled Miami's sky. The fans looked at the cars on the line. Two RX-7s, one red and one black, there was a purple Dodge Challenger and a Silver Skyline. This was going to be a race for the ages and everyone knew it. Suki stepped to the center and raised her arms.

"Ready and go!" Suki dropped her arms and all of the racers shifted at the same time. A simultaneous roar was released as they all blazed forward. Rome's Challenger gained the lead easy with Brian following right behind. O.J. and Adam were close, with O.J. having a slight lead.

"Come on newbie, I thought you said you were good," O.J. shouted out his window.

Adam placed his hand on the shift knob, "I am," and with that Adam shifted up and passed O.J. on the left, drafting behind Brian. They entered the first corner with Rome still in the lead, but Brian was on his tail. Adam came into the left turn swinging out right.

As he was doing this, Brian glanced in his rearview mirror. "Looks like he still does got it." Brian turned the corner with ease passing Rome as he did. He returned to the mirror to see Adam swing back left and enter a smooth inertia drift.

The FD came out of the corner with grace. Adam shifted up and returned to the old days as he raced Brian. It had been a long time since they had gone at it. Adam saw that O.J. and Rome were excellent racers. But both Brian and Adam knew that it was going to be one of them. Not because Rome and O.J. weren't good, but because it was a kind of race that only few could understand.

Every corner they entered the same thing happened. Brian would maintain a lead and Adam would inch closer with every drift. Rome was still in the lead barreling down the road, his hemi roaring. Adam saw this and realized he had to do something. They were nearing the last corner and if that Challenger was in the lead, it was over. Rome's acceleration was monster compared to the FD. Adam shifted up and didn't even try to drift. He came in close and hit his nos. The nitrous blasted out his back end to what was half a drift. With the added power Adam eclipsed both Brian and Rome.

Rome looked to the left and saw Adam swing out right in front of him, "Oh hell no! That is not happening," and with that Rome pushed his own little red button and sent his Challenger rocketing forward.

The silver R34 road close behind both the FD and the Challenger pull forward with their nitrous. Brian sat back and let them waste their efforts. The final stretch was right in front of them now and they wasted their nos trying to beat each other in the corner. He drafted behind Adam then hit his nitrous and parted his way between both Rome and Adam. Brian crossed the finish line with the others coming right after them.

Adam pulled his RX-7 next Brian's Skyline. Opening the door, he walked over to Brian and grabbed his hand, "Nice one Brian. You got me on that one, but next time you won't be so lucky." A grin appeared on his face as O.J. and Rome got out and walked over.

"Damn brah! That was some crazy ass moves you pulled out their. Didn't know we had a drifter racin' tonight." Rome slapped Adam on the back.

O.J. came around on Adam's other side, "That was some crazy racing. You need to hang around for awhile. We can use some talent like you around here."

Jansyn walked over to the group of racers and joined the conversation, "Well now, I didn't know my parts were gonna be used like that. At first I thought you were some punk who thought he could race, but I was wrong." She patted the FD as she complimented his style.

"Well Adam you still do got it. I'm actually impressed. You used to be so hot headed. It was kind of entertaining." Brian gave a smile and then continued, "So now what are you gonna do?"

Adam thought about the question for a second, "I think I'll stay for a while. It might be fun down here." Adam's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. IT was some phone number in New York. He didn't know anybody in New York. Flipping open the phone, he asked a question, "Who is this?"

"Adam, it's Mia we need your help. They found us."

In the background he heard another voice yell, "Mia get of the phone lets go!"

All Adam heard after that was a dial tone. "Mia! Hey Mia you there!"

Wow, that's a cliffhanger. I'll update soon


End file.
